Cry Wolf
by Sketchy Ninja
Summary: Lin will do anything to make sure her little brother, Yusuke, stays alive, and that his dreams come true. But at what cost? Who could possibly help a girl from the slums of Konoha? KakashixOC
1. Chapter 1

"Scatter!"

Lin looked up quickly at the cry; something was up. She stood, stumbling to her feet as she turned towards the exit. The alleyway was dark but a bright light shone through its opening, and two looming shadows blocked the way.

"Lin- hurry!"

The girl's round face jerked back as another girl –near to her own age, which was 19- roughly took her shoulder and pulled.

"Alright!" Lin barked, snatching her arm back. "Geeze, I'm hurrying already!"

The other girl gave Lin a hard look and took off down the alley. Lin, the threat of being captured close at hand, kicked down a nearby door facing the alley.

As she scampered through the moist, dark rooms of the abandoned apartment complex she had entered, she favored her left knee, as it had recently been troubling her. Trying to ignore the pounding in her head, Lin slowed down to a jog. She turned around for a moment to look: no one was following her. She stopped, grinning.

Lin walked over to a moldy cardboard crate, flopping down on it with a sigh of relief. She had escaped once again. Thank goodness.

Her blonde hair fell straight around her face as she leaned forward, resting her elbows onto her knees. Her hair had fallen out from its usual low ponytail, and she reached back and removed the elastic from her hair, redoing it. She brushed her miniature bangs off to the side of her face and tucked whatever strands were leftover from her poor hairstyling behind her ears.

Finally she stood, deeming it safe, and walked away from her entrance. Lin reached the opposite end of the complex, walking through the deserted rooms, picking up anything that looked sellable or that she like and putting it in her messenger bag for later. She came to the actual entrance and looked through the dusty window of large doors. Finding the coast clear, Lin twisted the rusty lock on the door and swung the twin doors open.

The wooden planks that had once boarded the entrance to her escape route had rotted away long ago. They crunched soggily beneath her old sneakers as she stepped out into a more deserted part of the town she called home; Konohagakure.

--..---

"Took you long enough, Lin," was the reply she got when she went to regroup at the Secret Base.

"Whatever," Lin said, dumping some of the items from the messenger bag strapped across her chest. She let them fall on a table in front of the man who had spoken.

He picked up a dusty trinket in one hand and a bracelet of what looked like pearls in the other as she tried to get dust out of her bag. "Where did you get these?" he asked.

"Some old apartment complex," Lin looked around at the other members of the little haunt, "Why, Genma? You looking to scavenge the place?"

The man called Genma glared at her. "Just because you are a high-ranking member does not mean you can be so familiar with me, May-Lin."

Lin growled at her name, eyes narrowing. She didn't, however, apologize. Genma smiled, "I have a mission for you, May-Lin."

"Stop calling me that," she snapped, stepping forward. After a moment she added reluctantly, "What's the mission?"

--..—

"I always get stuck with the crappy jobs," Lin uttered beneath her breath. She was dressed in her favorite sneaking-around-at-night outfit.

Leaning back against a large tree with a thick trunk, Lin tugged on her black tank-top and then her shorts (also black) with the long tights (also-also black) beneath them. She pulled a mask over her face, its plaster formed to look like a dog of some kind. It was grey with markings similar to the Anbu's on it, with small eye holes so she could see.

Making sure her gloves reached up past her wrists and that her hair was up in a higher ponytail than usual, May-Lin felt ready. Tonight's mission was an assassination, and by 'crappy job' Lin meant the ones that took the most effort.

For instance; killing people takes a lot more effort than you'd think! Honestly, it does. Ugh, especially if they put up a fight.

With a sigh, Lin double checked her weapons and defense; a sheet of hard metal wrapped around her lower arm for blocking blades, and a metal covering over her palm to catch a blade, if needed. Expect the best, prepare for the worst, as Genma would always say.

She stopped moving as she heard something clicking in the wind. She slowly looked down and saw a man in traditional sandals, walking drunkenly along the pathway beneath her. Lin smiled beneath her mask; no bodyguards. This was gonna be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! And no reviews, I have to say I'm a bit surprised. I thought there were more Kakashi fangirls out there (who weren't so into yaoi, lols)**

**Well, I look forward to some reviewin' :) Enjoy :**

Lin started to wander down the hall. The house was quiet, save for a few sleepy and drunken outbursts from a farther part of the house. It was a part she did not need to tread in, so she feared nothing. She smiled under her mask, and crept quietly to search for her target.

Finally, she came to a sliding door, and pressing herself against the wall, she eased it open. She peered around the corner, searching for anything that might be a trap. She noticed every detail in the wood floors, every detail of the ceiling; all was good in the world so to say. She looked in more, and tiptoed inside the room, closing the door gently behind her. It clicked behind her, and she dared not to breathe.

She crept quietly across the room, noticing the sleeping, massive form of her victim. He was a wealthy man in the village, but a corrupt one at that. She felt no pity for him, and doubted that his life would be missed much. Killing was always hard, and she had to keep telling herself that he had no one who would miss him, keep telling herself that his life did not matter. However, she knew it mattered. Somewhere in the world, his life had meaning.

Lin pulled a knife from her person, and crept over him. She held the knife in front of her, clasping it in bother her hands, and closed her eyes. She had to keep him out of her mind, she had to picture that he was some pig ready for slaughter, but she liked pigs. They were cute in their own way. She swallowed, the sound almost echoing around her, and then she brought down the blade with all her might and speed.

She felt it connect, but she expected the sound of hitting something thick, like fat. Instead it collided with hard bone, and her eyes snapped open. Leaning across the man, a single black eye looked at her, her kunai digging into his wrist. She couldn't move, looking into that living person's eye.

Then his knee collided with her abdomen, and she was sent flying across the room. The sudden shock and pain brought her back to reality, and she slammed her hands to the ground, somersaulting to her feet. She quickly pulled out another kunai, holding it in front of her in her right hand, and holding her left hand close to her body to block her attackers attacks, then she realized he was the defender, she was the one attacking.

"Shit," Lin muttered beneath her breath, looking at the man who was her foe through the eye holes of her mask.

"Assuming you are from the gang I think you are," the man started, stepping closer to her. A puff of smoke appeared behind him as Lin's target disappeared.

Lin cursed again, disgruntled and very much in trouble. The man continued, "You are alone."

Lin sighed now and let her figure slouch. She was in soooo much crap right now. She drew a katana from her belt, twirling the kunai in her other hand. Lin tilted her head to the side, much like the puppy displayed on her mask.

She realized, now, that this was what she had been looking forward to. Every mission she got was easy, nowadays. Finally- here was one that could take it to the next level. She smirked, "Yes, I am alone."

Still looking relaxed, Lin shrugged at the man she know recognized (albeit vaguely) as a decent jounin who was also ANBU, "What're you gonna do about it?"

And with that, she leapt into action. Letting her body do all the thinking, she flew at him, katana ablaze. Lin held the blade high and brought it down, all her force into the blow. The jounin raised his arm, one that had protective padding on it, and blocked the blow. The steadiness of his arm knocked her off balance, and he made a grab at her.

Luckily, Lin was a lot thinner than he had assessed and she was able to bend out of the way. She threw a roundhouse at his face, anticipating that he'd dodge it. He did, and Lin stabbed at him with her opposite hand.

Before her knife could make contact, the jounin grabbed her hand and twisted it. She let out a short yelp, a little frustrated. She looked at the lock he had on her hand and brought her knee up tall. She just managed to get him in the chin, tilting his head back.

Her attack hardly had any force in it, but she was able to use the opportunity to take the butt of her katana and ram it hard against his wrist, freeing her own. Lin rolled back, standing quickly; this was proving to be harder than she thought. Time to rethink her plan.

"You mentioned earlier," Lin stalled, twirling her kunai around, "That you knew which gang I come from." She stopped twirling the knife and gripped it, her voice a bit husky from the fighting. "Which gang is that?"

The jounin shook his head and replied in a voice that was filled with amusement; "You're stalling."

Lin chuckled, "A little,"

(I can't think of a name for this gang… I was gonna do Five Stars again but I wasn't sure… then I was gonna do Red Stars but that would mean she's a commie… hahah!)

The jounin sighed, and under his mask she could tell he was smiling. "Well, seeing as you're the only one I suppose I could let you stall for a little bit. You're from the Nagareboshi gang who make their base in the slums of Konoha. It's a pretty bad place for anyone, let alone a girl like you-"

"I'm not a girl!" Lin argued. "I'm more than old enough to take care of myself!" Lin sighed, and was more pissed that he had guessed the gang name right than the fact that he saw her as a child. Her fingers flew to the pouch at her knee as she sent shuriken flying, and she underestimated the flight pattern. If she had been just a little more to the left she could have sliced his throat or something just as effective, instead of that damned cut on his cheek. "Er," she growled.

He rubbed his cheek with his fingers, "Hm, I should have seen that coming. Good thing your aim wasn't that much better than I though, otherwise this injury could have ended up being just a little worse," suddenly the smiles were gone, and a cold murderous look came to his eyes. "Now, there are two ways we can do this. The first is that you come quietly, the second is that you run now and MAYBE you get away, the third is that I knock you out, and the last is that one of us ends up dead, and it's not going to be me. I don't plan on dying because of some girl."

Lin growled, "I'm not a girl!" she shouted. "Stop treating me like a kid! I'm not some snot nosed Genin you know! BESIDES, that was like, four ways. Not two. And none of them really interest me." That was a lie. Lin didn't even have a ninja rank, she never had the chance to attend the academy, after all no one cared about the slum kids. However, she was able to manage herself against a lot of jounin, and she was certain she could take her chances with this silver haired irritating nut case.

"Well, it WILL interest you to know that your base is currently under attack," the man drawled, his mood lightening just a tad. His guard was still up, though, which made Lin's hair stand up on the back of her neck as all her instincts told her to get outta there.

Lin looked startled at the information, trying not to say anything. Her eyes widened as she searched his own, pitch black eyes. "I don't believe you." she finally said, though her legs felt weak and her heart twinged as she said it.

"Fine. Don't." he shrugged, drawing back into a defensive position.

Lin continued to stare at him. Finally, she made up her mind- and before she could change it, she made the handsigns for the transportation jutsu. The jounin merely brought his own hands in front of him, preparing for what Lin assumed was some sort of counter-attack.

She closed her eyes as the jutsu transported her outside the house. Lin turned quickly and ran into the sea of reeds surrounding the home before the smoke had even cleared. She heard a small pop behind her and, startled, ran even faster.

The reeds were just a little taller than her head, and they smacked at her as she ran through. She was about halfway through when she heard someone just behind her. Before she could turn, the jounin grabbed her arm and she twisted.

Lin let out a girly cry and fell to the ground, taking him down with her.

"Jounin," she addressed him, now that he had her by both shoulders, pinning her to the ground, "Do you know where we are right now?"

He glared down at Lin, who was actually grinning mischievously beneath her mask, which was slightly askew. "We are very close to the slums. As you mentioned before, I am of the female persuasion. As [I] mentioned before, I'm very well known in the slums. Would you like to guess what would happen if I shouted 'rape' at the top of my lungs?"

The Jounin looked startled a moment and Lin continued, "I can make myself cry, I'm covered in bruises- and they trust me. No one knows you in the slums. Who do you think the bad guy will be then?"

The jounin laughed then, but he didn't make any effort to allow her to get to her feet. "Well," he said. "That certainly causes a problem. I guess if worst comes to worst I can always run away, but I don't think it will be a problem. After all, I have a secret weapon." He laughed again. "Or, I could always knock you out before you screamed and that would keep me from having to fight anyone."

The jounin kept chuckling to himself, enjoying this horrible torment. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Oh I am," he answered back, still laughing. "So, are you going to try this little plan of yours or can we do this the easy way? I much prefer you coming quietly. It means I can go home and actually finish my book," the jounin rubbed his chin, humming slightly.

Lin quickly inhaled as much hair as she could in order to scream at the top of her already loud lungs. However, the air was quickly forced out of her, and her body went numb. The stupid Jounin hadn't been kidding, not at all and it made her even more angry. "Who are . . . you?" she gasped, the grass closing in on her, very irritating all of it.

"Hatake Kakashi," he said gently.

Lin closed her eyes. Damn, all along she had been fighting the copy ninja? Well that made her feel screwed over.

**Well, that's chapter two! Chapter three will be up eventually! Stay happy~~**


End file.
